Daily Dose of Arthur Shelby
by crystalpistolofficial
Summary: A bunch of oneshots and imagines.


_**Imagine: **bringing out the soft side in Arthur._

_(**A/N**: DISCLAIMER, course language and mild sexual themes.)_

Arthur was cold, callous, disrespectful, arrogant and brutish in the eye of the public, but with you he was completely submissive. His kneels buckled and his cheeks flushed when in your presence and the sound of his name on your lips had him swooning. He was like a little boy in love for the first time all over again.

Arthur had his fingers in your hair, eyes soft and lips stretched into a dumb smile. He was completely smitten. "You smell nice."

You laughed, Arthur liked to think he had a way with intimacy, like he was an irresistible love magnet. Admittedly, that was what won you over. You hated him for the first four years of knowing him, through working at the pub the Peaky Blinders used as a safe house.

_Arthur waltzed in like he owned the place, upper lip curled into a gross snarl when he looked your way. "Fuckin' stinks in here." He toppled to the bar and slapped a glass clean off it and onto the floor, smirking when it shattered into pieces._

_"Clean it up." If not for how notorious Arthur Shelby was, your anger would have overcome your fear, but you knew who he was, you knew what he and his men were capable of and you knew just how insignificant you were in comparison. _

_So you got on your hands and knees and swept the broken pieces up with a cloth without a word. You could actually feel Arthur's eyes on your bowed head and felt a sickening wave of nausea begin to rise in your stomach. _

Fingers snapped in front of your face and your breath hitched. "Where's your 'ead at right now?" Arthur laughed and you coughed, straight in his face. It didn't bother him in the slightest and he continued to laugh. "Am I boring you, Y/N?"

Bringing his head down, you kissed him gently, appreciating the way his stubble brushed your face. "You always do. I must say, I like _looking_ at you but I don't much like hearing you."

"That's not what you say when we're under the sheets together." You gawked at him, not sure whether you should be offended. "How dare you, Arthur Shelby."

_His lips left a wet trail from your neck to your mouth. Arthur couldn't keep his hands off of you anymore, and he apologised for what he was about to do to you. _

_"You're so pretty." The usual fear you associated with Arthur suddenly shifted to something different. Something you had never experienced before or since then._

_ A thrill. A sick enjoyment out of the danger of what could happen, what Arthur was capable of._

_"I'm sorry," he moaned, hands pulling at the collar of your button-up. "I'm really," he kissed your cheek, "really sorry."_

_Arthur's lips met yours in a frenzied kiss, you felt he might devour your face and pushed back against him. His eyes snapped open and met yours, he pulled away briefly._

_Arthur's eyes searched yours and that's when the lover in him emerged to you for the first time. His eyes urged you to grant him permission to continue, as he couldn't bring himself to say the words out loud._

_You thought of the consequences of your actions, what would Arthur expect or feel entitled to if you began a sexual relationship with him? Were you unknowingly digging your own grave by giving in and being seduced?_

_His mouth found yours again but this time, slow and almost reluctant. Your pushing ceased and Arthur's eyes fluttered closed when you wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him against you. _

_"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." He confessed, voice low and lusty. A high pitched whine escaped and you demanded more. "How long I've wanted to have you."_

_You never cared to hear what Arthur Shelby had to say, but as if he knew you, he knew the filth you'd love - so he gave it to you._

_He took you on the floor behind the bar that night._

"Oh, but I dare, indeed." Without thinking, you pulled the hair of his moustache and taunted him when he cried. "Do you? Do you dare, Arthur, my sweet?"

"Ye-ow! No! I don't, I won't dare. Just let - go!" His hands enveloped yours and pinned them against your chest.

"Kiss me." You asked and Arthur clicked his tongue at you, "I would, but you tore my lip off."

"_Arthur_."


End file.
